Computer troubles
by Angel-Danna
Summary: Sasori and Deidara return from a mission. LeaderSama gives Sasori a task to do on the computer. How will this task help Sasori and Deidara show there feelings? SasoDei. yaoi.ish no lemons. R&R :


**Hello People!! This is my first actual fanfic. I'm not counting my other story, Akatsukii Truth or Dare, because it wasn't exactly written as an actual story should be. **

**Deidara: Author does not own Naruto or Akatsuki in any way possible!**

**Sasori: Yeah… and for the description of this story… Well you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Angel-Danna: Anyways, I'm not that great at descriptions so R&R. This ****is**** a ****SasoDei**** Fic, Don't like? Then don't read, just hit the back button on the top left hand corner of your screen (: Rated for reasons?**

**Tobi: Flames shall be used to make Leader-Sama some soup! You'll see why! .)**

* * *

Sasori and Deidara had finally returned to base after a long two weeks mission. As the two entered the main room of the Akatsuki base, Deidara continued to ask a million questions to his redheaded friend. Sasori continued to ignore the blond as he continued walking to Pein's (A/N: Leader's) office. 

"… and he didn't even say he was sorry! Un!"

Deidara told his partner, who seemed to be blocking the blond out of his thoughts, Deidara noticed.

"Hey! Danna?! Are you even listening to me? Un!" The blond shouted angrily at the puppet master.

Sasori stopped dead in his tracks, his head titled down a bit, bangs covering his eyes. Deidara worried a bit, afraid that he may have angered his friend.

"Danna! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout!" Deidara said quickly, hoping for his partners' forgiveness.

"Deidara?" The puppet master began.

"U-un?" Deidara asked as he prepared for the worst.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." The puppet master commanded as he faced to look at the blond. Deidara nodded as he noticed the puppeteer's eyes blazing with anger. With this, Sasori turned back around and continued walking towards Pein's office.

To Sasori's satisfaction, Deidara was quiet the rest of the way. Right before Sasori knocked on the door; he looked to see if his partner was alright. He saw Deidara looking at the floor, sadness in his eyes. Sasori couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. Sasori sighed.

"Br- Deidara…" Sasori began as Deidara raised his head to look at Sasori.

"Yes Danna?" Deidara asked calmly, slightly egger to hear what is Danna wanted to say, he thought it must be important since Sasori had used Deidara's real name instead of that nickname, the one Deidara always hated to be called, Brat.

"I-I'm… Sorry." He said quickly, trying not to show any emotion, the last thing he wanted Deidara to think was that he actually cared for him.

Deidara gave Sasori a warm smile in return. "It's okay." Deidara told him, though on the inside Deidara was squealing with excitement and trying his best to not glomp his Danna right then and there. Deidara knew that it was rare for Sasori to say those words to anyone, no matter how bad Sasori had hurt someone, he would never apologies. Knowing that Sasori had actually said this to him, of all people, Deidara felt happy once again.

Sasori gave a small nod and then he turned to face the door and gave a small knock.

No Answer.

Sasori looked at the door angrily, sighed, and then tried again.

No Answer.

After about five minutes of waiting, Sasori began to leave. He was angry once again, everyone knew how much Sasori hated to wait, even leader. Also, since Pein was the Leader of Akatsuki, shouldn't he be the one all prepared and awaiting there arrival? I believe the answer is yes. Deidara saw his Danna leaving. Sasori being his master, he decided to follow.

"Where are we going Sasori-no-Danna?" Deidara asked, hoping that his Danna wouldn't get angrier at him for asking yet another question.

"To find Leader." He snapped as he walked in the kitchen to find Kisame and Itachi sitting at the table. "Where is leader?" he snapped again, but this time at the two in the kitchen. Both looked up to see an angry redhead and a worried blond.

"Calm down 'Sori, you look like you could kill all of Suna!" Kisame said worriedly as he tried to move his seat farther from the ex-Suna Ninja without getting out off the seat.

"Where is Leader?" Sasori asked again, his tone harsher.

"He has gotten the flu." All heads turned to face the speaker, Itachi.

Sasori was about to speak, but before he could, a certain hyper ninja came running into the kitchen. Tobi ran into the room and glomped his senpai, (A/N: No, this is not DeiTobi.) Deidara, being human, with human instincts, thought it would be best to grab a hold of something to stop him from falling, but this being Deidara's 'not so perfect day' accidentally grabbed a hold of his Danna's sleeve, causing Sasori to fall down as well. This definitely was not Deidara's day.

"Owww." Deidara whined, as the two at the table watched with amusement. Kisame grinned widely and Itachi only gave a light smirk.

"Brat!" Sasori shouted as he began to get back up, he was now angrier then Jashin knows what.

"TOBI! GET OFF ME NOW. UN!" Deidara shouted as he pushed Tobi off of himself.

Tobi sat up as he watched the ex-Iwa Ninja stay on the ground. Deidara was too upset now to get up; he knew his Danna was going to shout at him for pulling him along on their little… 'Ride', as you could call it.

"… Err… uh... yeah… Tobi's really sorry senpai! Tobi was just … um… glad that you were back!! Tobi didn't mean to anger senpai, honest!" Tobi told his senpai, though he hesitated, his answer was honest.

Before Deidara had a chance to reply, with either words or bombs, Tobi ran off to his room that he shared with Zetsu-san. All members shared a room, even Pein and Konan, only because there was not enough room for anyone else, and plus, no one wanted to sleep on the couch that Hidan would leave blood stains on from time to time. No one wanted to buy a new couch either; they all knew that Hidan would just do the same to that couch as well.

Once Deidara finally stood back up, he looked around the kitchen, only to find his Danna missing. "Where'd Danna go, un?" He asked the two still at the table.

"Pein and Konan's room." The Uchiha said simply, waiting for the blond to leave. Deidara gave a small nod and ran off to see what his Danna was doing; he was a little upset that his Danna wouldn't wait for him though.

Deidara made it to the room just in time; Sasori was standing before the door, just about to knock. "Danna!" Deidara said as he hurried over to his Danna's side. Sasori's eyes widened a bit for a split second, but then returned to normal once he figured out what was going on.

Sasori gave Deidara a cold glare for the event that happened only moments ago, trying to forget about the blond, he turned back to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed as the door opened. Sasori smiled a bit, glad that he didn't have to wait like last time.

"Hello." Konan greeted the two with a smile. "Here to see Pein about your mission?" She questioned.

Sasori nodded. Konan let the two into her room. The two took a look around; it wasn't too different from their room that they had to share. It just contained different items and was slightly larger then the normal rooms. Then the two artists saw the leader, lying down in a bed with a bag full of ice on his head and a thermometer in his mouth, he did look like he had gotten the flu.

"Hello S-sa-sa…" Pein sneezed, and then wiped his nose on his sleeve. No one made a comment about it. "Sasori and Deidara, I take it your mission went well?" Pein asked.

"Hai, Leader-Sama." Sasori answered respectfully.

"Good, now hand the scroll and the money to Konan." Leader commanded, though he didn't sound very strict at the moment.

Sasori followed Pein's order and gave Konan the scroll and the money from the mission. She took it and placed it on Pein's dresser. Then she then went into the closet and pulled out a laptop and a file that held some papers. She brought the objects out and waited for Pein to continue.

"Deidara…" Pein started. Deidara looked up.

"H-Hai Leader-Sama? Un…" Deidara asked, slightly nervous.

"Please leave, I wish to speak to Sasori alone." Pein finished. Deidara looked at Sasori, who gave a small nod in return. Then Deidara looked back at Pein and bowed.

"Hai Leader-Sama." He said as he walked out the door.

Deidara walked down the hallway and back into the kitchen, only to find Zetsu eating, what appeared to be a persons arm. Deidara quickly left as he started to feel sick. He entered the main room; there he saw Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu. Hidan looked up from watching T.V.

"Hey blonde." Hidan greeted. This was Deidara's other nickname he was given. He didn't really favor this one much either. Deidara nodded, showing Hidan that he had heard him. Hidan went back to watching T.V. and Deidara took a seat.

"Where's 'Sori?" Kisame asked Deidara.

"Leader-Sama wished to speak with him alone." Deidara responded.

"Wonder Why…" Hidan wonder, he was actually being serious, though he was giving most of his attention to the T.V.

"He probably just wishes to speak with him about the mission." Kakuzu suggested.

Deidara shook his head slightly. "No, that can't be it. Usually leader would ask me about the mission as well, he never asked one of us to leave… something's up." Deidara said.

"Wonder what it could be." Tobi said, obviously not wanting to be excluded from the conversation.

"Hn." Itachi said out of boredom as he looked at his purpled painted nails.

Sasori sighed as he walked down the hallway towards his room that he shared with his partner. He was holding the computer, along with the file, under his arm. He wasn't too happy with what Pein had order him to do, after all, there were puppets that needed to be fixed.

_**Flashback**_

_Pein coughed as he instructed Konan to give Sasori the two items she had retrieved from the closet. Sasori took these items, still confused on what was happening._

"_I am giving you another mission." Pein said simply.  
_

_  
"What!?" Sasori questioned, shocked, though he didn't shout, he didn't want to be disrespectful to Leader. "What is the meaning? My partner and I had just returned from a mission, we need time to recuperate! Why do we-!" Sasori was cut of by Pein, who raised his hand, signaling Sasori to stop._

"_Calm yourself Sasori." Pein said calmly. Sasori did as he was asked. "You do have all time you need to recuperate for your next mission that involves leaving the base, though this mission does not." Sasori listened to Pein's orders carefully. "Now…" Pein continued. "… You will do a simple task, in that file, that you have at the moment, are data sheets and questions, most of the papers in there are information that I need, some of the papers are the ones that Konan had put in there. You are to use the laptop, which has also already been given to you, to gather the information." Sasori nodded in agreement._

"_But why me?" Sasori questioned, but now unsure if he should of asked._

"_Because…" Pein coughed. "You are one of my most trusted members, and I am sure you will be able to pull of this simple task without a problem?"_

_Sasori bowed. "Hai Leader-Sama."_

"_Good, you may leave." Pein said, and with that Sasori left._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasori sighed once again as he opened the door to his room. As soon as he entered he placed the items down on his bed. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it on the ends on his bed. Then he sat down, opened the laptop, and turned it on. All Sasori wished to do right now was get this done with as soon as possible.

After about two hours of work, Sasori realized that he was half way done. He had finished five papers so far for leader, the papers where merely information about the Ninja countries, supplies, and weapons. Sasori made sure that he had the right information written down. He was also thankful that Deidara hadn't returned yet, if the blond was here it would've probably taken Sasori double the time to finish the papers. Sasori sighed again as he moved on to the sixth paper.

"Halfway there…" He said to himself as he began to fill out the sheet. Apparently they were going in order. Sasori guessed that after he had finished Pein's papers, there would be a couple of Konan's. All together there were ten papers.

After about two more hours, Sasori had filled out eight of Pein's papers, he reached for the folder and pulled out the second to last paper, this one was from Konan. It was nothing special, just simple Ninja stuff, pretty similar to Pein's papers. Finally, after about four and a half hours of work, Sasori was finally on the last paper. He smiled, proud of his accomplishments he had made. Deidara had still not returned.

'Wonder where the brat is…' He thought to himself as he took out the last paper, which was also from Konan.

_**The paper said:**_

_Helloooo Sasori-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sasori sweat dropped at the sudden happiness Konan had written on the paper.

_I see that you have reached the final paper!_

_That's good, 'cause I wasn't going to do it…_

_And that's why we have you! Hah… Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. And plus I'm writing in pen… so yeah…_

_Anyways! I need you to go to this site for me: www(dot)youtube(dot)com_

_I should already be signed in so just go to my homepage thing._

_Then see how many Page Views I Have! It should be right under the pic.  
_

_  
Write number here: _

_Then see if I got any video comments.  
_

_  
Number of comments:  
_

_There should be something that says: Subscriptions.  
_

_  
Number of Subscriptions:  
_

_Thank You sooooooo much Sasori-kun!!! Feel free to look at my videos and or favorites!!! I have a feeling you might like a few, _

_-Konan_

_**End of letter.**_

As Konan had instructed, Sasori went to YouTube. Of course, being totally new to the site, Sasori had no clue on what to expect. Sasori went to the Konan's homepage. He looked around the site, he cursed under his breath as he waited for the page to load. Then something caught Sasori's eye, it was under Konan's favorites, though Sasori didn't notice. It said "Sasori x Deidara: major Yaoi". Still, Sasori being totally clueless on what it was clicked it. The picture hadn't fully loaded yet, so Sasori had nothing to warn him.

**Three minutes and twenty seven seconds later…**

Sasori stared at the computer screen, shocked, eyes widened, mouth open, face almost as red as his hair, he was unable to move. Sure Sasori had feelings for his partner, though he would never admit it. Deidara was the only reason Sasori had ever regretted turning himself into a puppet. But for some reason, Deidara made Sasori feel emotions again, and also Sasori was gaining some of his senses back, like being able to feel things. Which worried him at first, but now he was starting to calm himself down about it, he thought that maybe it would turn out for the best.

And Deidara, being the person who always walked in on the wrong time around Sasori, had succeeded once again to do so. Deidara stared at his Danna in confusion, though he dared not to see what Sasori was starring at.

"Um… Sasori-Danna… un?" Deidara asked nervously as he made his way to his own bed, which was on the other side of the room, away from Sasori.

Sasori snapped back into reality and looked over to his partner. "Yes Dei-kun?" Deidara's eyes widened at his new nickname. Sasori mentally slapped himself for saying such a nice thing to his partner. The Deidara smiled, Sasori noticed that same look in his eyes, the one he always had when he watched his 'art'. Deidara obviously liked his new nickname better than the others. Then Deidara titled his head to the side to see what was on the computer screen. He couldn't see what the video was since it ended but he did see what the site was.

"Why is Danna on YouTube un?" Deidara asked, still trying to see what his Danna was looking at.

Sasori looked at him surprised. "And how does Dei know what YouTube is?" Sasori shot back.

"Ohh… I… Dunnoo…." Deidara said slowly as he walked over to his Danna's bed, still eyeing the computer. "Where'd… Danna…. Get…. the computer…un...?" Deidara asked cautiously has he paused, only inches away from the computer. Sasori was looking at him in confusion, then Sasori remembered what he was just watching and instantly dived to get the computer, but Deidara was closer. Deidara grabbed the computer and ran back over to his bed.

"Give IT BACK Brat!!" Sasori shouted as he jumped for towards the computer. The two wrestled for the computer. Deidara somehow won and ended up sitting on Sasori, who was lying on his stomach. Deidara had the computer in his hands, he grinned with pride, he had beaten his Danna. Sasori sighed in defeat. Deidara looked at the screen, still smiling, but as soon as he read the title of the video, his smile faded away and eyes widened in disbelieve.

"D-Danna?" Deidara managed to say. Sasori was regretting this, he wished that he had never clicked that video; after all it wasn't his fault that he didn't know what it was. Sasori had to come up with an idea, he needed an excuse, and fast.

"Er! Uh….! Deidara! I Swear! I had no clue what that was I swear!! I wouldn't have clicked it if I had known!!!" Sasori quickly said, hoping that Deidara would believe him, though most of it _was_ true. "Deidara, I swear it wa-" Sasori was cut off by Deidara pressing his lips against his. Sasori started to relax as he let out a soft moan as their tongues played a battle for domination. Sasori won. The two parted so Deidara could catch his breath.

Once Sasori was sure Deidara was alright, he pinned him against his bed at started nibbling at his neck. Deidara struggled to get free. Once he did, he gently pushed Sasori aside.

"W-what's wrong?" Sasori asked, scared that Deidara might be mad at him for something. Deidara gave his famous pout, which Sasori thought was extremely adorable.

"I wanna be on top! Un!" Deidara protested.

Sasori let out a small chuckle. "In your dreams." He said simply as he went to kiss Deidara's lips.

Deidara stopped him. "Sorry Sasori-no-Danna, but My bed, My rules! Un." Deidara argued.

Sasori let another sigh escape his lips. Then he got an idea. Deidara noticed this as Sasori smiled at him. Then Sasori grabbed Deidara and carried him bridal style over to his bed and laid him down. Sasori got onto top of him and said,

"I'm on top." He said simply as he began to kiss Deidara's neck again.

"Bu-!" Deidara tried to interrupt, but was interrupted by Sasori placing his finger over the blonds mouth.

"My Bed. My Rules." Sasori finished as he gave Deidara another kiss on the lips.

* * *

_**In Konan and Pein's Room**_

"Pein-kun?" Konan asked as she sat by Peins side. Pein was still lying in bed.

"Hai?" he asked her as he patted her head.

"Do you think operation 'SasoDei' worked?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure it did." He assured her as he let out a cough. "How mad do you think Sasori will be once we tell him that he didn't have to do that paper work?"

Konan just giggled and gave Pein a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Deidara: -holds Sasori's hand- Thanks for reading!!**

**Sasori: Yeah... now review. pleaseee.**

**Angel-Danna: Happy New Year!!! **


End file.
